el violin de octavia
by maria pony
Summary: soy el único sobreviviente de aquella tragedia y tengo mas de un singlo, y valgo mas de un millón de bits pero sin embargo extraño a mi mas grande amiga .


fanfic: el violín de octavia

Tras más de cien años, hoy valgo un millón de bits. No me enorgullece valer tal cantidad de dinero, es más, ojalá pudiera borrar de mi memoria los fatales sucesos que me condujeron a tener tan alto valor.

Hace tiempo que mis cuerdas ya no suenan, mis vetas han visto las más despiadadas guerras y he pasado de mano en mano viendo morir a más de un dueño. Hace unos años me encontraron en un desván, y me sometieron a una gran cantidad de pruebas para comprobar mi autenticidad. Ojalá hubiesen declarado que era falso. Que sólo tenía diez años. Que jamás toqué el agua del mar. Que no soné mientras morían miles de ponys. Ojalá. De esa forma, todo habría sido una terrible pesadilla.

Pero tengo más de un siglo. Recuerdo haber estado expuesto en una tienda, quién sabe dónde, hace ya muchos años de eso, y yo era joven. Mi color aún era vivo y mis cuerdas estaban tensas, hoy me parece un recuerdo tan lejano…

Me compró una bella pony, no me acuerdo real mente su nombre, creo que era melodi, y me convirtió en su regalo de cumpleaños para alguien a quien yo todavía no conocía, pero que se convertiría en mi más fiel amiga. La señorita melodi me mandó que me marcaran con una placa que rezaba "Para octi, por su cumpleaños".

violin

octi, a quien, pese a llevar tatuado su diminutivo en mi cuerpo, yo siempre llamé octavia, me acogió en sus cascos con cariño y devoción. Aún hoy recuerdo las largas noches en que me tocaba y me hacía vibrar, cómo disfrutábamos el uno con la compañía del otro. Aún hoy, valiendo un millón de bits, sigo recordando el tacto de su mentón en mí.

Pero han pasado más de cien años y ella ya no está. Recuerdo haber embarcado, junto a él, en el mayor buque del mundo, con el objetivo de alcanzar anehattan, en 2017. Jamás llegué a conocer tan maravillosa ciudad. octavia tampoco lo logró.

Me gustaría poder decir que fue un gran viaje, pero no puedo. Cierto es que el barco contaba con gran cantidad de lujos y prestaciones. Cierto es que ofrecimos la mejor música de orquesta que podía imaginarse. Cierto es que ponys de muy alto nivel nos alabaron por ello. Pero, a estas alturas, está de más decir que fue un gran viaje.

violinoctavia

Quizá lo fue para la historia, para el cine, para la memoria de los que no estuvieron allí, pero no lo fue para mí. Si aquél trágico 14 de Abril no hubiese estado en el calendario, podría haberlo sido, pero estuvo, y condenó al viaje.

Recuerdo el estruendo, la zozobra, y el temor en los ojos y las voces de los ponys, mientras octavia seguía calmándome, tocándome y haciéndome sonar. El gran salón se inundó de melodías mezcladas con un escándalo pavoroso y, pese a todo, el pulso de octavia se mantuvo firme, haciendo que desde mi interior fluyeran notas tranquilizadoras.

Más tarde ocurriría lo mismo en la cubierta, donde mi sonido se perdería en la inmensidad de aquél paraje helado. Sin embargo, agradezco a octavia que no me dejara solo y se comportara como un dama tanto conmigo como con el resto de los presentes en la tragedia. Las notas de "Nearer, My God, to Thee" siguieron surgiendo de mí, alentadas por el suave toque de mi dueña, mientras poco a poco iba sintiendo el frío y la humedad más cerca.

violin

Y luego el agua. Tras cien años, sigo despertando por las noches recordando un agua helada que me marcó con cicatrices de por vida y que se llevó al mejor amiga que jamás he conocido. Ella que me quiso por lo que era capaz de dar, y no por lo que podría recibir de mí. Ella que, en su muerte, me mantuvo a su lado y, aunque preferiría haber muerto con ella, permitió que sobreviviera.

Largo tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Más de cien años, por si no lo dije ya. He vivido oculto en desvanes y trasteros junto a otros muebles que, tal vez, también tengan historias que contar. Y allí preferiría seguir. Mi historia es demasiado trágica como para recordarla cada día. Oculto en los desvanes podía olvidar, por momentos, los dolorosos sucesos que ocurrieron.

Pero no es así. No puedo descansar en paz junto a mi amiga, mi cotavia. Aquella al que vi morir. Ni tan siquiera me dejan descansar en los trasteros, sino que me exponen en vitrinas para que todo pony u otras creaturas curiosas pueda verme, leer mi inscripción, y decir: "Qué tragedia", recordándome, día tras día, lo que trato de olvidar.

Hoy valgo cerca de un millón de bits, tengo más cien años, y soy el último superviviente de aquella tragedia.


End file.
